The present inventions are related to systems and methods for compensating signals received from a magneto-resistive head, and more particularly to systems and methods for determining the applicable compensation for distortion introduced by a magneto-resistive head.
Some devices rely on magneto-resistive heads to sense information which is then processed to recover an originally written data set. Such heads typically exhibit some level of non-linear distortion that causes significant degradation in the performance of a data detection circuit, and in some cases disqualification of magneto-resistive heads where the degradation becomes too large. To avoid this degradation, magneto-resistive head compensation is applied to an analog signal derived from a magneto-resistive head to yield a corrected signal. The corrected signal is then filtered and the resulting filtered output is converted to a series of digital samples representing the filtered output. Digital data processing is then applied to the series of digital samples to yield the original data set. Existing approaches are, however, costly in terms of the circuitry required to perform the correction and/or of limited effectiveness.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.